The New Savior
by Poisoned Apples Taste Better
Summary: A powerful new child takes aim at Regina. Her own magic terrifies her and Rumpel. But does this Savior have what it takes to raise against Regina and bring back the Happy ending?
1. No school for a Savior

*This takes place right after season 1*

Jade strutted down the hall of the school building. Regina couldn't hurt her, not her. Her shoes clicked along the ground and her empty backpack felt light against her side. She had always wanted to attend school, but because the evil queen threatened everyone in Storybrooke every teacher, except her mother, was too afraid to teach her. All because Jade was the only thing that threatened Regina and Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpel however was smart enough to make Jade an ally; he also knew that if he was to go against Jade or con her in any way she could blow him to bits in a snap of her fingers. You see Jade is the most powerful witch in all of Storybrooke. Not even the queen and Rumpelstiltskin together could take her down.

The only reason Jade didn't kill Regina and be done with it is because Jade's mother and father taught her that acting on emotions will only cause trouble. And it was acting on emotions that led the queen into the heartless and cruel manor that she displays today.

Jade's parents were the one thing she loved the most, besides her sister and nephew, as well as her magic. Jade's parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. Jade was an unexpected surprise to all of Storybrooke.

When Jade's existence was first discovered by the queen she tried to kill Snow White, in an attempt to kill Jade, who Snow was still pregnant with. Rumpel had told Regina of Jade's power and that Jade would someday kill Regina. But Regina's plan to kill Snow and any other member of the family was failed; due to the magic that protected them.

If Jade needed someone to help her, guide her, or love her. Then magic protected them from anything that tried to harm them. Jade's magic was powerful enough to protect her family before she was even born.

"Ah, the most hated child in Storybrooke" Regina's voice made Jade lift her head. "I want to go to school here." Jade said as she stood in the middle of the hall, facing Regina. "Doesn't your mother teach you?" Regina chuckled, as she swayed in her black pant suit. "Yes but" Jade started "But if you came here you might make friends? Well if you made friends, you might make allies." Regina said cutting of Jade.

"Why does it matter? I'll kill you in the end anyway" Jade said giving an ominous grin. Regina scrunched up her nose in disgust at the little girl, who so perfectly reflected her mother's in her pixie like looks. "Not if I kill you first, this little magical shield you have up that protects your family won't last forever. I will take your happiness, someday." Regina said standing tall and crossing her arms.

"That's a hard task when you've been blown to bits, or ripped apart, or drowned, or whatever I have planned for you. Whatever it is, it will be painful." Jade promised she turned around. The queen reappeared on her opposite side. Jade balled up her hand; she felt the magic run like currents through her fingers.

The queen knelt down to her level. "I'll be waiting for this fight. I usually don't kill eight year olds, but I could learn." She said, and with that Regina turned into smoke before Jade's eyes and Jade was alone in the school hallway. All Jade wanted to do was hunch down in a corner and cry, or march into one of the classrooms and demand to be taught.

Jade decided to go home seeing as there was no other point for her to be there. Jade left the school and as she walked down the street everyone except the people who knew she was no harm hid in their houses or moved off the sidewalk as she passed by. Finally after a couple of blocks of ignorance Jade could feel tears developing in her eyes and she took off running towards her home.

Red tried to say hello as Jade blew past her but one nice thing doesn't seem to matter when you're surrounded by mean things. Jade burst through the door, her mother looked up from the meal she was preparing. "Jade" Her mother called after her, as Jade ran to her room. She threw her backpack harshly across her room. And tossed herself on her bed and shoved her face into her pillow.

"Jadey Baby" Snow hummed as she entered her youngest daughter's room. Jade could smell the warm cookies her mother brought in with her. Snow placed the cookies on the desk beside Jade's bed and sat next her. Snow began to slowly rub Jade's back and hum a familiar tune. "You know that not everyone is against you. It may feel like that but you have us, Red, Granny, and Pinocchio." Snow whispered to her.

Jade noticed she left out Rumpel, probably on purpose. "No one else" Jade mumbled through her tears and pillow. "You don't need everyone" Snow said as she leaned down and kissed the back of Jade's head. Snow left, having fought this battle too many times and to no prevail.

Jade knew that saviors always came through. Her sister did, why shouldn't she? But it seemed terribly hopeless. Jade knew less about how to control her magic and more about how to make things explode when she didn't want them to. And she was supposed to go up against the dark queen, who had ruled and plagued all of Storybrooke for years. Jade saw no light at the end of this tunnel, only trouble.


	2. Rumpel and his Magic

"Hey Jade" Emma called as Jade passed her in the forest. "Hurry up!" Jade called back, tumbling over her feet. "Don't fall kid!" Emma laughed catching up to her. "Here's a good spot, Regina won't find us here." Emma said taking out their father's sword. Jade worked her magic best when she had a medium to channel it through.

Jade lifted the heavy sword while Emma set up the large bag they used as a dummy. "Ok start with lifting it up" Emma said, Jade pointed the sword at the bag and lifted it off the ground. "Good, now impress me" Emma said with a smile. Jade felt herself slipping away slightly as she thought about the bag being ripped in half. When her regained her focus she realized the bag was in two, distended in the air.

"Is that all?" Emma pressed; Jade smiled, her mother didn't usually allow her to have this much fun. Jade threw the sword back and the bag fell apart into a million pieces, as though every fiber had been torn. "Nice" Emma said brushing the fibers out of her hair.

"She is getting quite good" Rumpelstiltskin's voice came from behind. Emma backed up a bit, hesitant. "What do you want?" Jade asked fiercely. "Nothing simply came to watch." He said, Jade squinted her eyes at Rumpel. "We're all done here" Emma said picking up the case for the sword.

"Really? I just saw you walk into the forest" Rumpel said with a smile, his jagged teeth facing different ways. "Oh you're watching us now?" Emma questioned, taking Jade's hand. Jade slipped the sword into the case. "No I just happened to notice" Rumpel said, losing his grin.

"Fine, let's go" Emma pushed Jade along, back the way they came. "What's wrong with you? No one trusts him but me!" Jade whined as she got into Emma's car. "That's because he's a cheater, liar, and he's the one who brought back the magic." Emma said starting the car. Jade had heard this all before, she also knew that Rumpel didn't have nearly the same amount of power as she did.

"Don't ever trust him" Emma said as they drove home "I control him" Jade spoke the truth this time. She had never told anyone about the control Jade carried over Rumpel. "You what?" Emma asked in pure amazement. "I can control him; he gave his power up to me."

"There has to be something in it for him" Emma wondered "Of course there is" Jade said "Belle is pregnant, when the child is born I will give the baby the same protection as I give to all the people I love. Before that he just wanted me to protect Belle, so he promised he wouldn't so me any harm. But now he gave up his power." Jade explained.

Emma's mouth gapped open, "But…" She muttered. Jade was used to people not understanding certain things. Rumpel understood like Jade did. Magic is only threatened by other magic.

If Jade would've allowed both Rumpel and Regina to keep their powers then she would be threatened from two angles. Sadly for Rumpel Regina has a price on Belle's head. And the only thing that could keep Belle safe was Jade, now with Rumpel's kid the same thing is happening. All magic comes at a price, and for the magic of love, Rumpel must give up his own magic.


	3. Amulets

Jade pushed through the door of Rumplestlitskin's shop. Although he hadn't sold anything since the curse was broken he still spent a lot of time there.

Jade had snuck out of her house to meet him here. It isn't hard because Jade simply thinks of them sleeping and they sleep. She knew her power was growing stronger.

"Rumple" Jade called out in a soft whisper. He appeared in the doorway that led to the back of the shop. "You got my message" He said referring to him leaving the red flag up on their mailbox. "Of course, what is it you want to talk about?" She asked sitting down on an old stool.

Rumple moved over to the desk and leaned against it. "I have terrible news." He said; Jade knew he wasn't lying by the grimace on his face.

"The queen is building an army, to fight you." He said meeting Jade's eyes. "Why now?"

"Well not yet per say, but an army none the less. She's preparing for a great battle and must be ready as well."

"Wait a second; I can take out any army. I'm getting stronger!" Jade protested.

"Not here dearie, this army isn't like any you or anyone else would know; I'm surprised she even knew of it!" Rumple said twisting his fingers.

"What is the army made of?" Jade asked, figuring the army was of different soldiers.

"Wolves." Rumple said shaking his head slightly.

"Wolves? Why would a wild animal fight for such a cruel and lost woman?"

"They aren't animals. They're people, people like you. Ones with intense magic that seek out peace in the wilderness, rather than being prosecuted. I once tried to live with them; but I underestimated how closed they were from the rest of the world."

"What makes so special?" Jade pondered

"They created amulets. When a person of high magic wears one, they become the animal that that the amulet is carved into. It's as though you aren't changing into that animal, but you were always that animal. You also keep all that you know. I have also heard of them speaking.

"I must warn you though; these aren't creatures to be mocked or messed with. The queen put us all in grave danger when she asked these Wolves to fight for her. They demand the utmost respect; if not given that then they will turn on us all."

"You said I needed to build an army of my own. How? How can build an army that would surpass this one?" Jade asked, almost deflated. She figured she was done for.

"With these," Rumple said grabbing the locked box that sat beside him. He pulled the key from one of his necklaces and unlocked the small trunk.

Rumple carefully pulled what looked like three gold necklaces out from box. Jade stood and walked over to him as he placed one in her hand.

At the end of the gold chain there was a small golden figure. Jade moved towards the widow and held the figure in her palm. As she turned it over she made out the small figure. A lioness.

She was in a tall standing position, as though she was looking to the horizon. "That would the strongest amulet." Rumple said looking from afar at Jade's palm. "The Lions have always ruled the forest. Sadly when we were brought to this world, they were not.

"But they reside in the other world." "How would I get to them?" Jade asked putting on the amulet. "You have the unique gift of being able to travel between worlds, you just don't know it yet."


	4. Phasing

Jade was careful to make sure no one had followed her. Her parents were too busy to watch Jade as carefully as they usually do because Emma was now expecting.

Pinocchio was the father, and Jade couldn't have been for happy to have another child in the family, other than Henry.

Jade was bored at first, not having classes with her mother or playing around with Emma; but now she had an outlet, discovery. Jade was excited to figure out how these amulets work.

Rumpel had given her three a Lion, Wolf, and Horse. As she as leaving his shop the day he told her that fear was the best way to trigger the amulets. And so against her natural will Jade set off into the forest to look for danger.

Jade wandered a ways into the forest so she knew no one could hear her. Because of Jade's power, not a whole lot scared her. However she had a disgusting fear of falling, so that's where she began.

Jade looked around to find something to jump off, a crazy request. She noticed several branches on a nearby tree that where about seven feet high or so, not good enough.

As she continued to search she noticed a fallen tree that was leaning up against another tree. The height had to have been fifteen feet at the point in which the trunks rested against each other.

Perfect. Jade immediately hauled herself up on the fallen trunk, the branches where still intact. She grabbed each one like climbing a rock wall. Finally she was at the peak, as she rested her hand against the trunk she realized again how much she hated to fall.

Jade took a deep breath and reminded herself that if this was a trick and she died the queen would destroy Rumpel, Belle, and their baby. Finally in a moment of bravery Jade reached her arms out wide and jumped.

As jade hit the ground, it was not face first but feet first. And it wasn't normal feet. As Jade looked at herself she saw she had golden brown paws the size of dinner plates. It worked!

Jade hen felt a new feeling, her ears; she flicked them every which way, catching new sounds of the forest. When she flicked one towards town she could hear a car door closing and even footsteps on concrete.

As Jade looked around she noticed an odd sensation of height. She was much taller than she thought she'd be. She looked towards the trees, the branches she had considered jumping off where at her eye's height. She was at least the size of a draft horse!

As she huffed she smelled every scent around her and she knew automatically what they were. Dandelions, raccoon, squirrel, and so on. And the oddest thing yet was her tail. It flicked behind her; it felt like a balance point.

Jade decided she better try out her new body. She began to trot around, her body was so sure. It seemed to know exactly what to do without her even thinking about it. She knew she wanted to run.

She flicked her ears forward and even her eyes saw further than her human ones. Then she lifted a heavy paw and took off. She bent around every tree and bounced over every rock. Then she targeted something, a tall tree not far in front of her.

As she grew closer she pounced at it. She sunk her claws into the bark and climbed up it using the branches as steps. Then when she paused at the top she heard the entire tree grown under her weight. Jade thought about being a human again, so she wouldn't die from falling out of the tree.

Then, magically she was human again; she even had her clothes on. Jade then realized how dull everything was. Colors weren't vibrant; she couldn't hear and smell everything. Like the entire forest closed on her.

But as she looked way out over the tops of the trees she could see something shining. It was glimmering and begging her to come towards it. Jade would take any excuse to phase again. This time though she wanted to be something different, she wanted to be a wolf if she was going to fight them she minus well know how they see.

Jade leaped from the tree and came down on her paws. No wonder Lions ruled! Wolves were much more in touch with the forest, but not nearly as much as the Lions were, they were also much slower.

As Jade bounded over a fallen log, she phased back into Lion; and continued towards the glimmering object. Jade soon reached her target as she trotted out of the brush she found the object that had begged to her. It was a lake surrounded by pebbles.

She knew her father had fought a beast here. Now it begged for her. Jade phased back into a person and walked up to the lake's edge. She dipped her toe into the lake and large ripples ran over the calm water.

Jade looked up and saw someone at the other side of the lake. Not just someone but herself. Was this a different world, like the ones Rumpel had talked about?

As Jade blinked and swallowed hard her reflection did the same. Then in her reflection a lion walked out of the bushes, seven feet tall at least, and her reflection touched its nose.

"Who are you?" A voice came from behind Jade. Jade turned around to see a dark haired boy with medieval peasant clothes on. "Uh," Jade said confused about what just happened. She glanced back over the lake but only the forest beyond rested there.

She turned back to the confused looking boy, "I should ask the same." Jade said not knowing how to answer him. "I'm Peter Pan, now who are you?"


End file.
